


Love, Eternal

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis, Hinted at Mental Health issues, Insomnia, Loss, M/M, World of Ruin Big Bang (Final Fantasy XV), ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Nyx survived the fall of Insomnia, he found himself with Noct's retainers - men he didn't know but became friends with over ten years as they waited for Noctis to return.When he does, there's no time to waste in going back to fallen city and ending the darkness.Not everyone will survive in a world of ruin.Artwork by xHidaka! (Go show some love to them on Twitter@xHidaka1<3)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12
Collections: World of Ruin Big Bang





	1. Waiting

Nyx rolled the engraved silver ring between his fingers, the small grooves where the words ‘Love, Eternal’ were worked into the metal. He had survived ten years of darkness without Noctis in his life. He would never forget when the others had returned to Lestallum, when he had heard the kids in the streets calling out about the return of the prince’s friends. He had rushed out of the room he’d been assigned, his heart missing a beat as he thought he would see Noctis once more. 

Nyx had stopped dead as he saw Ignis, Gladio and Prompto return alone. Never could he forget the pain he felt at being told Noctis was gone, but no one could tell where he had gone. 

No one could be sure that Noct wasn’t dead.

Those six months Nyx spent with Ignis after he had returned to Lestallum blinded had shook him to his core; the most assured man in the group needing help just to avoid tripping over was the opposite of what anyone knew Ignis to be like. The advisor never spoke of what had caused his blindness aside from the standard  _ “I was protecting Noct.” _ Nyx had also used the ring, he beared the scars from the damned thing himself, so he could tell that whatever Ignis had done involved the Ring of the Lucii from similar scarring being visible. 

_ “Noctis will return, Nyx. You will see each other again,” Ignis whispered to him one evening at dinner, before the four men had split and gone hunting alone.  _

_ Nyx stared at him, ignorant of both Prompto and Gladio watching them, he panicked and answered “We were only friends, the prince was promised to Lady Lunafreya.” No one was meant to know of their relationship, not only was he a commoner and not even from Insomnia (as residents liked to remind him), not to mention their age gap!  _

_ Simply chuckling, Ignis smiled. “We all knew Noctis loved you, and you him. We were never upset by it, we are sworn to his service and we all love him in our own way. We know you simply loved him romantically, we accept you Nyx, as our friend, and Noctis’ love.” _

_ Disbelieving what he was just told, Nyx shook his head and stared at the others. “You both knew? And it’s not a problem?” Both men shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.  _

Reflecting over the years he had spent by Noct’s friends’ sides, Nyx had never felt as if the last decade had cost him that much, because every day that he woke up, was a day he was closer to seeing Noctis again. He had grown used to the ache in his chest, now familiar with the dull feeling where he once only felt heat and passion. Where everything he felt for Noctis existed - love, affection, adoration; it was still there, only now it was coloured with loss. A deep wound that was carved into his heart. For a soldier, Nyx had always felt things strongly, both love and loss had struck him like a behemoth kick to the chest. So the loss of Noctis, his true love, had almost been too much to bear. 

Remembering the day he was handed back the ring, Nyx remembered his promise. His promise to always keep it safe for the day Noctis could wear it again, if they could ever be together again. Slipping the ring back into his chest pocket, he walked out to where Noctis’ and now his friends were waiting in Hammerhead. He didn't know why Ignis had insisted they all be here today, but the advisor was tenacious and hard to deny with an urgent request. Hammerhead had been turned into a hunter base of sorts over the years, one of few sanctuaries left in a world of ruin and darkness. Daemons crawled everywhere and many people who were unable to escape their homes had perished as more creatures crawled out of the ground. 

Nyx had volunteered his services to what remained of the glaives and crownsguard, now serving the Marshall. Having battled daemons and magitek soldiers in his time in Insomnia, Nyx was equipped to help the fight against them, making one more able soldier for what was left to defend the people. He was sitting in what used to be a diner - now turned into a weapons store of sorts for those who were left when a loud crackle broke the silence. Nyx didn’t recognise the voice, not that he could hear it very well to start with. He entered the food stores for a meal as Ignis snatched the radio and held it to his ear, nothing could be heard but he looked intent, almost… excited. Nyx only returned his attention to the advisor when he laughed, the sound so unfamiliar over the last ten years.   


Never had he expected to become as close with Noct’s friends as he had been with his own, he missed Crowe every day and had seen Lib on the odd occasion. His best friend was one of the leaders under the marshall now, having helped find survivors and train those who wanted to learn, to fight daemons. Lib was still a mouthy bastard at times, but as always, his heart was in what he did. Interest now piqued, Nyx wandered over and offered to share the food he’d found with Ignis. “What is it? You look happier than you have been in years.” 

“He’s back. Talcott luckily was driving past on his way back here, and he spotted him!”

_ SMASH _

The glass bowl Nyx had tossed various foods into shattered as it hit the ground. His mind raced with every thought, every memory he wanted to tell Noctis. Would he look older? Nyx couldn’t imagine his twenty year old Noctis looking older - the image simply wouldn’t form.    
_  
_ _ “Noctis… is back?” _ He asked, despite what Ignis had just said. He couldn’t believe it was finally that day. As Nyx stared at the other man as he nodded his confirmation with a grin on his face, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and watched it. He could finally put the ring back where it belonged - on Noct’s finger. 

What if he didn’t want it back? 

A cacophony of weapons clattering against weapons, the crack of porcelain and glass as items were quickly tossed into sinks and cupboards, and a dozen voices shouting over each other deafened Nyx as he continued to sit there, staring at the ring as if it would sprout legs and attack him. All the while convincing himself Noctis would have changed and wouldn’t want him anymore. That would be okay; Nyx promised himself he would survive that and stay by his side regardless.    
  
“Nyx! Come on, you want to be out here, we all know that.” Gladio and Prompto broke him out of his inner monologue, the pain stabbing his heart getting stronger as his worries of Noct not wanting him anymore continued to churn in his mind. He curled his fingers around the ring and allowed himself to be hauled outside where Ignis was standing, standing sentry-like for Noctis to show up. 

As Nyx stopped next to him and Prompto, Gladio taking up the other side, the four friends waited and watched the gate. “Talcott radioed from Galdin, by my calculations, they should be here any minute,” Ignis offered. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out Nyx’s worries and anxieties. The last ten years had worn them all down and different ways, and Nyx had lost his friends, his home; after already losing family and Galahd years before Insomnia fell. It was no surprise that the man who lived in the dark could so easily sense Nyx’s shadows. The shadows that followed him and affected him no matter where he went. So some reassurance here of when Noctis should arrive would be needed. Ignis turned to Nyx, a small smile on his face as he spoke. “I have no doubt he will be eager to see you, I know we didn’t tell you everything about our travels before Noct disappeared. However, both before and after Lunafreya’s passing, Noctis missed you. It was the one thing we couldn’t help him overcome. Our brotherhood was no replacement for your love, nor should it be. We all have our roles to play, and I have no doubt that Noctis will be demanding that ring back before you can blink.” 

Laughing, Nyx thanked Ignis. He knew Ignis was doing what he was best at, supporting his friends however they needed him to. He was excited to see Noct again, but he was still terrified. His fear wouldn’t be abated until Noctis was here, and telling Nyx he loved him. Hearing the crunch of the gravel under tyres start and grow louder, Nyx snapped his gaze from Ignis to the gate as a battered old truck drove in and parked. Noctis was hidden in shadows in the cab but it was definitely his Noct. The same scraggly black hair, the same piercing blue eyes that seemed to look straight through to your soul. 

Yes, this was his Noct, come back to him after ten years. 

Before Noctis could get out on his own, Nyx found himself in front of the truck door opening it for him. His gaze intently fixed on Noct and nothing else; a giant daemon could appear there and then and he wouldn't care. 

“Hey.” 

Nyx took a double take, while attempting not to laugh. “Hey? It’s been ten years and all you say is ‘hey’? Yep, you haven’t changed.”

The others had stayed standing where they were, leaving the two men to have a semi-private reunion, for which Nyx was grateful. 

Noct reached one hand out slowly, slow enough to let Nyx pull back if he wanted to, before placing it on Nyx’s jaw and smiling. The smile the rarest of them all and one only Nyx received. “I thought you were dead.” 

Brows knitting together comically, Nyx retorted, “Yeah, and I spent a while thinking the same for you. Your advisor figured me out pretty fast and promised you’d come back so I knew you were at least alive  _ somewhere.”  _ He couldn’t bring himself to ask about the ring. The heat from Noct’s hand was all that grounded him in that moment, a touch that he had missed for over a decade. 

“Missed you.” 

All of his self restraint crumbled at the declaration, so Nyx found himself pulling Noctis towards him, careful to not have him tumble out of the vehicle and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss, one of loss, grief, sadness and love. Nyx’s love for Noctis would always beat back the darkness, it was a powerful thing that kept his heart beating, that drove him to be true to himself and protect others. Nyx felt a thin track of moisture start to run down his cheeks, hot, wet tears which cleansed his beaten heart. 

Noctis was back. 

As they pulled apart, he noticed tears in Noct’s eyes too, followed by a laugh. “You haven’t changed either, pulling me in for kisses after I just woke up, so annoying.” Noct’s laughter wrapped around Nyx like a blanket, caressing him and making his own lips pull up at the corners. 

“The beard is new, I kinda like it.” Instead of replying, Noct brushed his fingers over it as if he didn’t realise it was there before grabbing Nyx’s hand and dragging him back to the others. Nyx watched as Noctis’ jaw dropped at Prompto also having facial hair and Ignis’ spiky look having been done away with. 

There was little time to catch up as Noctis wanted to return to Insomnia. He said he had a job to do and it had to be done tonight, so once he had had a chance to clean up from his ten year disappearance and get out of the old filthy clothes he no longer liked, they left Hammerhead. Their new destination: Insomnia.


	2. Eternity

The journey from Hammerhead shouldn’t have taken as long as it did. Daemons insisted on crawling out of whatever hold they came from every five minutes forcing the group to fight if they wanted to get to the throne room. Nyx’s old glaive coat was now torn and had blood running down one arm - a damn tonberry daemon had snuck up on him as the others fought a ronin, jumping up and hacking at his shoulder. He knew what it was and had to use every skill he had to kill the bastard. Noctis had warped across to him as soon as their opponent was dead, concern in his eyes for Nyx as his arm hung limply. 

Ignis asked what it was, Noctis saw its body but was confused as its appearance was different to others they had fought. “It’s a tonberry, but it looks… weird. Its orange instead of green and its cloak is black.” 

Fingers resting on his chin, Ignis looked thoughtful. “My knowledge of daemon subspecies isn’t complete, but it sounds as if you had a ‘Sir Tonberry’. If I’m correct, they’re even more devilish to fight than their regular brethren. You’re lucky to be alive.” 

Noctis pulled one of their few healing potions out, and broke it over Nyx’s shoulder before he could argue. “Don’t even try it, you know you can’t fight one arm down. Still the stubborn ‘I’ll fight when I’m too fucking injured to really help’ old hero, I see?” Noct ducked as the now healed arm swung at him, amusement in his eyes.

Gladio huffed at them, “Stop the foreplay you two, we got a job to do. Plenty of time for that later.” 

Both men looked wide eyed at the shield, Nyx unable to resist being sarcastic back, “Maybe someday, I’ll teach you how to do it! I’m sure your special secret friend would appreciate some improvements.” Gladio lunged towards him so he warped out of reach before he could be squashed in those damn arms. 

Ignis was clearly struggling to restrain his laughter, his grin made that much clear, but they were on the clock. “If you are _all_ finished flirting, shall we continue?” 

***

Finally by the entrance to the citadel, they pushed forward to make their way in before more creatures tried to stop them. Only for a group of daemons to start crawling out of the ground. Knowing they would have to split, Noct stepped forward, as if he believed he would go on alone as the others stayed on the ground and bowed. 

“Gladio… Prompto… Iggy… Nyx, it’s been an honour.” 

Nyx realised Noctis was saying goodbye, and refused to accept it. “You’re not going alone, fuck that!” 

Face contorting in anguish, Noctis pulled away from him. “I have to! It is literally my fate! Do you think I want to leave you all? _After ten years?!_ ” Noct’s voice rose as he snapped the final remark out, unshed tears pooling in his eyes. 

“No way am I leaving you again! I lost you once, I refuse to do it again.” He crossed his arms and dared Noct to carry on fighting him. Nyx wasn’t just nicknamed ‘hero’ for dumb ideas and helping his fellow soldiers; he was a stubborn man who refused to let anything or anyone tell him what to do. King or not, Noctis wasn’t getting his own way. 

Knowing Nyx wouldn’t budge, Noctis warped the rest of the way up the stairs, muttering to himself about “Of course I fall for the stubborn bastard.” 

“Yes, you did fall for the stubborn bastard, didn’t you?” Nyx had warped right behind him and walked by his side. 

“I hate you.”

Grinning at their old game, Nyx retorted, “No, you love me.”

“Yeah, but right now I hate you. I’m about to die and you want to see it happen.” 

No one had said that Noctis was going to die. Nyx grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “What do you mean ‘you’re about to die’?” 

Noctis sighed and looked as if he regretted admitting what was going to happen. Nevertheless, he explained to Nyx how the Six had chosen his ancestors to be the Kings and gave them a prophecy of the True King. And how that king would be able to use the power of providence to cleanse their star, it was only when he disappeared into the crystal that Noctis had learnt what the price of that power was - his own life. 

“Fuck that, they can take us both or neither of us.It’s not the first time I faced those stubborn old kings.” 

“The story was true? You used the ring? You are lucky to be alive. Come on, we need to hurry. I need to do this soon, before more innocent people are killed by daemons.” Noctis ran through the corridor, the chains across his back rattling against one another over his cape. Nyx quickly followed, thinking to himself how regal Noct looked, and how damn handsome he was in his raiment. 

It felt like an age had passed since Nyx peered into the room where Noctis was being fitted for it, a suit he was told he needed for his upcoming marriage to the Oracle. He had found some excuse to enter the citadel that day and snuck past multiple sentries to get into the private apartment Noctis was using - he had laughed at Noct’s face when he admitted he had to climb through a window at one point. Their relationship was full of sadness that day, but he still treasured the memory like it was a precious gem to be held; now seeing the finished raiment on Noctis when he was older and more confident in his role as king, it gave him a whole new sensation. Nyx felt proud of the man Noct had become. 

Breathing heavily, they stopped by the ornate wooden door that led to the throne room. Nyx pulled Noctis in for one final kiss, a final goodbye before all hell would break loose. Pulling apart, they touched foreheads together, savouring the moment just a little longer. 

“I love you,” Nyx whispered. He felt his heart tear in half again as Noctis said the same back, why must the gods be so cruel to keep separating them, and only letting them be together for brief moments? Noctis said he loved him, knowing he was about to die and leave Nyx’s side again. 

Together, they pushed the doors open and entered the broken throne room.

Once inside, they were greeted by an impostor sitting upon the throne, grinning down at them.

“I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be stood up.” Ardyn had one leg hanging over the right arm of the throne and a smirk on his face, as his infuriating sing-song voice carried down to Nyx and Noctis as they stared at him and summoned their weapons. 

Nyx could sense Noct’s anger like it was a physical thing between them, and understood quickly that whoever this was, was an enemy. And enemies would be defeated. 

“Get out of my chair, jester, the King sits there,” Noctis snapped, his gaze fixed on the stranger. 

“Tut tut, you’re no fun. You’ve come to kill me! At least do it with a little bit of humour, it makes it enjoyable.”

Confusion settled in, so Nyx had to ask, “Who is that?”

“Ardyn, he’s… It doesn’t matter, I have to defeat him to do what I need to.”

It went unsaid that they would fight together, Nyx could warp just as much as Noctis - if he tried to warp away and play the hero, Nyx would follow. 

Before they could attack, Ardyn summoned a dozen glowing red weapons and threw them at the duo, forcing them to dodge them. With a growl, Noct pulled a sword Nyx recognised as Regis’ out of the armiger and warped into an attack, bringing his blade down just above Ardyn’s head where it crashed into one of the glowing weapons that Nyx had just avoided. Recognising that there was a connection between Noct and Ardyn, Nyx knew not to underestimate the power Ardyn had. He had found a way to wield his own kind of Lucian armiger and it would take everything they had to defeat him.

Throwing one of his kukris towards the throne, Nyx joined the fray and supported Noctis. The pair had trained together before Noct went to Altissia, they knew each other’s fighting patterns, and moved together as if they were dancing, not fighting. Nyx was shoved backwards by some sort of magic Ardyn wielded and found himself being thrown from the throne platform and into a pillar, the impact winding him. As he tried to find his balance, Noct shocked him by summoning a swirling set of blue weapons and throwing them all at Ardyn, exactly as he had done to them earlier. Unable to stop them, their fight moved out of the shattered wall in the room; when Nyx was able to make his way to the wall, he looked out to see both men suspended in the air, magical weapons surrounding both - a visual show of light versus dark as blue weapons struck red. 

Nyx could warp, but his power was borrowed from the king, and it wouldn’t let him join with this fight. So he watched, and prayed to any Astral that would listen for Noctis to survive.   
  
_“A blood price must still be paid, Glaive. Who shall pay if not the Chosen King?”_

Nyx jumped at the strange voice and noticed a woman with long black hair and closed eyes stood beside him. “Take mine, let me go with him and you can take my life. I’ll pay the blood price, I don’t care, but you’ve taken ten years from him, you won’t take anymore.” 

_“The messenger accepts this price. And will assist you to go with the Chosen on his mission.”_

Just as quickly as she appeared, the woman vanished again. Nyx looked back out to where the fight had now finished, where Noct was knelt beside Ardyn. As Nyx looked towards the wall, he saw giant figures of past kings watching them. The Old Wall’s presence sent a chill down Nyx’s spine, the undeniable truth of what they expected Noctis to do becoming all too real. 

***

Noctis summoned the Kings of Lucis with Nyx standing by his side, he knew nothing of the agreement between the unnamed messenger and Nyx - it was best that way. One hand resting on Noct’s shoulder, Nyx comforted him as well as he could without taking his place as each king ran him through. It destroyed his battered heart further to see the life leave Noctis as he felt his own soul follow him to the beyond. The messengers’ word staying true as he was carried with Noctis through the ring; he was surprised to say the least when they appeared to be standing in an endless blue and purple void - Ardyn overtaken by scourge in front of them. 

Nyx gripped Noct’s ring free hand as he channeled his strength through him as he used providence; the past kings emerged from Noct’s body to attack Ardyn one after another. The final blow being the light that Noct’s life was prophesied to pay for. 

As the final king charged forward, and Noctis dropped his arm in exhaustion, Nyx pulled out the ring he had kept safe for over ten years and handed it to him.

“I will love you for eternity, and wait for you.” Nyx was able to kiss Noctis one last time before he dissolved like Ardyn had. 

***

Noctis stirred slowly, the destruction of the throne room becoming clear as he blinked his eyes a few more times. 

What was going on? He wasn’t meant to survive. He covered his eyes as the dawn began to break, the daylight blinding him. Trying to avoid it, Noctis looked downward and saw a body. 

Nyx was slumped against the throne, tendrils of scars visible on his face and hands and his skin pale.   
  
“Nyx! Come back! Please come back!” Noctis cried as he grew panicked and tried to get off of the cursed throne, instead collapsing - his whole body felt battered and bruised. He cradled Nyx, holding his face in his hands as he willed him to come back. He didn’t realise he was crying until tears started to fall onto Nyx’s face.”You bastard, come back! What did you do?!” 

_“Your love paid the blood price in your stead, oh Chosen King. He is at peace, I give my word.”_

Recognising Gentiana’s voice, Noct turned to see her whilst changing his position to keep holding Nyx in his arms. “You’ve taken everything from me, and now you’ve taken the one person I loved? Bring him back! Bring him back to me dammit!” 

_“A covenant may not be broken once formed, Nyx Ulric knew this, his wish for you to live was what was promised, and so it has been fulfilled.”_

Gentiana blinked away before Noct could say anything further, and he was left alone in his grief. A memory of Nyx handing him something - a ring - Noctis feels around in his jacket pockets, hoping maybe it was in one of them to no luck. So he checked Nyx’s chest pocket, to feel a cool metal ring under his fingers. 

His breath caught as he pulled the ring out, it was the engagement ring Nyx had given him all those years ago. Looking at it again, Noct read the words ‘Love, Eternal’ engraved on its side and felt fresh tears wet his cheeks. 

Placing it back on his ring finger, Noctis promised Nyx he would see him again and that he would try to live a life that would honour Nyx and their love. One day they would be reunited. 

For their love was eternal.


End file.
